1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, and more particularity, to an image processing system which provides a user interface over its scanner for selecting one image processing program to process image signals generated by the scanner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Personal computer based image processing system comprises a scanner for scanning documents to generate image signals and a personal computer having a plurality of image processing programs in it for processing the image signals. When using such a system, a user has to initiate a scanner control program first in the computer to control the scanner operations and then scan a document into the computer through the scanner. After an image file is created by the scanner control program, the user will initiate one or more image processing programs to process the image file one by one. Such process is not very user friendly since a user has to scan and process the document separately. For users who are not familiar with the computer or software, such process is especially awkward since he or she will has to directly interact with each software through a complex window interface in order to process the image file generated by the scanner.